


傻B！你才直男呢！（15）

by sigedatou



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	傻B！你才直男呢！（15）

简单粗暴的题目……我试试不走外链开车🚙就是这么🈶想法🐭

\----------------.嗯😊  
第十五 肉

不标商品名称的快递盒，黑色的内包装，一看就不是什么好东西，张云雷打开晴川的礼物，就傻了眼——一套戴狐狸耳朵和尾巴的情趣内衣……

说是一套，其实就是一对耳朵加一件戴尾巴的丁字裤，里面有一张晴川手写小卡片：好好享用哦～

张云雷洗了那唯一的小布料，也不敢晾，吹风机吹干，倒是也快，本来也没多少么。就穿上了，对着镜子照照，还挺合适，发箍也精致，透明细细的箍，只能看到耳朵本身，好看！

张云雷赶紧脱下来藏好，好看好看！镇宅之宝！

之后逗了杨九郎两次，说要把它送孟小糖，其实张云雷才舍不得，这个这么适合他。

杨九郎也问：“宝儿，你把你说的那个狐狸尾巴藏哪儿了？我咋找不着？你啥时候穿给我看看？”

张云雷就骗：“太小了，不合适，拿去换号了。”

杨九郎好失望：“哦……”

今天是新年，是2020的第一天，张云雷把它翻出来，打算送杨九郎一个新年礼物。2020，爱你爱你。

“九郎，你今天要早点回来哦～我买了个小宠物送给你做新年礼物。”张云雷哒哒哒发微信。

杨九郎秒回：“好呀，什么宠物？小哈巴狗吗？”

张云雷想了想，不能直接说小狐狸，那样一下就被猜出来了，编个什么好呢？狐狸跟猫挺像的，就说猫吧！

“是可爱的小花猫哦(´-ω-`)跟我特别像🦊”

杨九郎过了一会儿才回：“已经买啦？”

张云雷回：“是呀是呀！”

杨九郎颤抖着回：“好的。”

殊不知，杨九郎小时候被猫挠过，一辈子最怕的就是猫🐱

晴川：我不知道，不关我的事……

十点，杨九郎终于回来了。买了全套帽子围巾手套，把自己裹得严严实实。

张云雷本来已经穿戴完毕，躲在床上了，等得久了就睡着了，只露出个发箍的耳朵尖在被子外面。

杨九郎蹑手蹑脚在家里走，每一步都如履针毡，生怕一会儿再有个什么玩意儿“喵”一声窜出来。走过客厅，没有，看看厨房，没有，看看卫生间，没有，太好了，赶快小个便，快吓出尿来了。

放哪了呢？阳台也没有啊。杨九郎回卧室，床头一盏昏黄的小暗灯，被子隆起一个人形，应该是磊磊在睡觉。他隔着被拍拍张云雷，警惕地问：“诶！你把那个……那个，放哪儿啦？”

没人应他，杨九郎回头看，被子里露出个猫耳朵！

妈呀！！！那玩意儿上床啦！！啊啊啊啊！救命啊！！杨九郎失声大叫：“磊磊！磊磊救我！！啊啊啊！救我啊啊啊啊！”

张云雷迷迷糊糊坐起来，光着小身板，顶着狐狸耳朵，揉着眼睛问：“救你啥？你回来啦？嗯……怎么这么晚，我都睡着了……”

杨九郎惊魂甫定，人已经窜到了门口，下一步就打算跑！看清了张云雷脑袋上不是猫，还是有点儿怕，甚至忽略了为什么张云雷要光着上半身戴着这个的问题，说话都抖了：“那个……那个呢？”

张云雷不懂：“嗯？”

杨九郎这个急，拍大腿问：“么……嗷……猫……猫呢！你放哪儿了啊！快拿出来！我、我怕啊！”

张云雷懂了，眼睛也瞪大了，然后又笑得迷起来，怕猫的杨九郎好可爱呀！他一下子扑在被子上，光溜溜只穿了情趣内衣的自己全露出来，笑：“没有猫呀～我骗你的，只有之前你想念的小狐狸！”

卧槽，杨九郎一屁股坐地上，也笑：“艹！我他妈腿都吓软了！”

张云雷舔舔嘴唇，问：“那那里软没软啊？”

猫没了，杨九“狼”回来了。他看着张云雷那个勾人的小样就来火儿，下面比腿更先硬起来，缓过劲儿来就反手关了门。

一个狼扑压上床，杨九郎要好好看看他的小狐狸。

跟狐一样狡黠，跟狸一样调皮，杨九郎拽过那条尾巴，前面就更突显了形状，引得主人嘤咛一声，带着勾儿。

狼皮脱了，狼玩意儿支棱起来，小狐狸馋得舔嘴巴。

“艹！”杨九郎低骂一句，拉着张云雷的小腿给拽得更近，又去摸他头上的小耳朵，毛茸茸的，软中带硬，跟身下的人一样。

先前的惊吓都换成了亢奋，杨九郎单手拉过张云雷两只爪子，固定在他头顶，俯身去吸咬。张云雷极配合他，仰着脖子露出喉结，似是让他嗜血。

狼最爱咬人脖颈，这只也不例外，更别说主动献祭的。杨九郎有一种真的要咬出张云雷动脉血的错觉。

杨九郎手向下探，里面已经是开拓过的软，他心又跟着一软，某个地方却更硬了，他把自己送了进去，找那个让张云雷舒服的点，不久，便听得张云雷“嗯～”了一声。

那是不会撒谎的声音。

然后就是狼对狐的侵夺，和狐的索取。

做的舒服了，杨九郎握过张云雷身后的尾巴——他并未脱下去，这样的衣物，自有空洞给他进入——他用尾巴尖瘙张云雷的胸前，引得张云雷更加难耐，直呼他的名字。

杨九郎逗他：“叫声好听的。”

张云雷喘着，恍惚了一样：“嗯？老公？哥哥？九郎？”

声声要命。

要了两个人的命。

等到胡闹完了，元旦也就过了，杨九郎趴在张云雷的身上，咬着他自己的耳朵跟他说了一句：“新年快乐。”

张云雷浅哼了一声：“……嗯……快乐……”

到第二日起床，杨九郎也没舍得把张云雷头上的东西撤掉，尾巴倒是怕他不舒服，脱掉了，光屁股冲着光弟弟，少不得又擦枪走火一次，这年头年尾的，倒是用同一件事儿接上了。

鼠年快乐，张云雷哼唧着祝愿，头往杨九郎胸口里挤。

杨九郎摸摸他的头，捏捏他头上的狐狸耳朵，笑了：“还没鼠年呢，咱不是过阴历么，到那个时候再这样过一次，这样过得好。”

张云雷没反对，又睡了。

杨九郎就当他答应了。

谁让他是他命中的小狐狸呢。


End file.
